tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting
A mysterious and powerful ancient artifact. The painting is on a scroll and depicts a spacious land that had distant mountains with a river flowing in between. The four ancient letters of its name, Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains, are also written on it. The power and abilities it holds have been bound by layers of complex Inscription Patterns, with the outer most being the Myriad Spiritual Lock. If anyone tried to open the Myriad Spiritual Lock, it will stir up the rebound energy from those sealing inscription patterns behind, causing a large backlash. Inside is an endless mountain range that extended for tens of thousands of miles with slow-flowing rivers between them. This space is an ideal location for cultivation and can even nourish other ancient divine artifacts like the Nightmare Demon Pot and Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword. It also appears to be an ideal location to nourish Deity’s Lakes. As Nie Li extracted the Deity Roots from many near dead Deity's Lakes and placed them inside the painting, they quickly began to flourish and grow from the abundant Heavenly Energy.【TDG】Chapter 331 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake 'History' According to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book's records, this painting was drawn by a supreme existence from ancient times. That expert had used all of his intent to create it, thereby exhausting all his energy.【TDG】Chapter 311 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting Inside the painting is a private subsidiary realm that is filled with a rich amount of Heavenly Energy, as well as large quantities of spiritual herbs. According to the legends, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting was a formidable divine object that had been the cause of endless battles. It exchanged hands, all its previous owners had had their spirits and souls extinguished. Therefore, this painting could be considered an ominous item. In truth, many of the countless wars and battles over this treasure were against the Sage Emperor. Many experts have given their lives to hide it, as the space inside the painting is a place he can not reach. It is one of the treasures that threatens his hold on time and space and so he seeks to destroy it.【TDG】Chapter 375 - From the Tiny World 'Discovery and Unsealing' A Martial Ancestor Realm expert from either the Divine Feathers Sect, Heavenly Note Sect, or the Skyblaze Sect was frustrated by his inability to figure out its uses and put it up for auction. He didn’t seem to actually want to sell the painting, but he couldn’t figure out how to break through the inscription patterns. Therefore, he really didn’t have much of a choice. However, he was willing to buy it back for 200,000 Spiritual Stones if anyone was able to solve a part of it. Nie Li, through Gu Bei, bought the painting for 230,000 spiritual stones. However, he discovered that there was a separately concealed intent within the painting. This was most likely left behind by the expert that put the item up for auction. With this they would be able to track the painting's location and steal it back if another was able to break the inscription patterns.【TDG】Chapter 321 – Counterfeit In order to get rid of the Martial Ancestor Realm expert's intent, Nie Li forged a copy of the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting. He was even able to duplicate the many complex inscription patterns and transferred the experts intent. He later gave the copy to Gu Bei and instructed him to have his people take it to the outside world and pass it around to others.【TDG】Chapter 322 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Nie Li then started to write inscription patterns on top of the painting. His inscriptions would enter the painting and collided with the inscription patterns already inside, counteracting them. Though the power almost overwhelmed him, he managed to stubbornly hold on until he had broken through all of them and integrate it with his bloodline. It is now tied to his soul and can be pulled it in and out of his Soul Realm like a Demon Spirit. Even still, Nie Li currently can only enter and exit the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting; most of the painting’s other functions are still unable to be unleashed. 'Nie Li's Use' After acquiring the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, Nie Li was able to capture several the Deity Roots and place them inside the painting.【TDG】Chapter 330 – Opening of the Demon League When being placed within the painting, the Deity Roots would quickly form a new Deity’s Lake and started producing far more spiritual stones then it ever had before. It even formed three spiritual stone essences in a month, a rate that should be unthinkable in low grade Deity's Lakes.【TDG】Chapter 331 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake While exploring the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, Nie Li threw the many treasures that he found into the painting so that they could not be detected or stolen by others. This included the massive Void Illusionary Divine Array, and the Void Illusionary Divine Palace’s Core.【TDG】Chapter 404 – Take! Take! Take! He was also tricked into allowing the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness into the painting as well.【TDG】Chapter 405 – Hierarch Blacknether es:Pintura Miriada de Millas de Valles y Montañas Category:Subsidiary Realm Category:Artifacts Category:Artifact Index